Nightmares
by ChildofIluvatar
Summary: Remy has a nightmare. One Shot, complete. ROMY/Comfort


A little drabble I had written years ago –polished up for your reading pleasure.

Don't own the X-men, Remy, or Rogue…don't even own the meadow : (

Her eyes sparkled as she turned towards him, brunette hair billowing in the wind. "Can't touch me!" she purred seductively as her long legs took steps backwards through the meadowflowers.

"Ah know dat Chere!" Remy smiled as he staked towards her.

Rogue turned with a laugh and he began the chased anyway -already knowing it was hopeless. Rogue didn't get caught unless she wanted to.

He chased her all the way across the meadow and into the dark branches of the woods. "Rogue" he paused and listened for her, for anything, head inclined to the side.

"Rogue, Sweetheart, where are yo'?"

Her laugh caught him before she did, like southern sunshine.

"Didya miss me Sugah?" she whispered into his ear as she lifted him skywards.

"Put me down Rogue!" He pleaded, "Ya know I don' like t fly!"

Rogue let go of him.

~*~

Remy turned a little and waited, never doubting that she would catch him.

And sure enough, right before he crashed into the trees soft arms grabbed him. Rogue turned him around so that he was facing her and lifted him, once again, towards the heavens.

Rogue entered a cloud bank before slowing down.

As they lifted above the clouds Remy looked around. The sun's last light was casting a pale pink shade as the first stars showed their faces.

The night sky reminded him of Rogue's eyes, dark and so full of life -at the same time.

Turning towards her he tilted his head sideways.

"What are you looking at, Cajun?" she teased. "You my little river rat." Remy squeezed behind her.

"I'll drop you LaBayou if you do that again!" Remy did.

Instead of dropping him Rogue returned his action. "I'll let go Skunkhead if you do that again." Rogue did.

Remy laughed and leaned in towards her, to his great surprise she leaned in.

"Did I tell you about my new ring?" she smiled, showing him her right finger where a blue stone glistened. He shook his head 'No'.

"Why don't I demonstrate instead Sugah?"

Rogue leaned in and kissed him, gently at first and then harder -Remy couldn't believe it.

Her tongue swirled inside his mouth as she fisted his hair with her free hand.

"Some ring" he smiled, once he caught his breath.

~*~

Remy hadn't known a joy as great as when he kissed her.

As she laid her head on his neck he heard her whisper, "You're mine now Remy LeBeau!" only something about her voice as she ended the sentence startled him.

Slowly pulling her head back towards his face he was shocked as his blood ran cold.

Instead of his beautiful Rogue there was a cackling old woman!

"All mine Gamby! All mine! yahaha!"

Remy let go of his hold of 'Rogue' with a start and fell towards the tops of the pines…death better than staying with the hag that started through the air after him.

~*~

Remy woke with a start, cursing in French under his breath as he tried to kick his way free of the sheet that had become tangled around him.

"A dream, just a dream." he kept panting "Just a dream"

He brushed his worn hands across his lips where, seconds before, his 'dream Rogue' had kissed him.

It had felt so real, and the beginning had been so good.

"Jus' a dream LeBeau! Jus' a dream!" He tried vainly to calm his beating heart. Looking up he noticed trim a figure in the doorway and smiled

"Come to check on me Chere?" Rogue put her hand on her hip and smirked, "Well Sugah you's was screamin' 'nough ta wake the dead."

Gambit chuckled as he sat up against the headboard, patting the spot next to him

"Truth is Ah had a dream" Rogue sat down facing him, her knees pulled up to her chin.

"Well it was more o' a nightmare really, and Ah came to make sure you were alright."

Gambit nodded that he was as her gloved fingertips rested on his hand "Why where you screaming anyway?" Remy sighed, with her there he had almost forgotten the second half of his terrible dream "Same t'ing Chere."

~*~

Rogue could see Remy starting after her, the meadow flowers being brushed aside by his muscular legs. She always did love it when he wore those jeans faded and worn as they were they managed to hug his ass just right.

Laughing to herself she turned and ran the length of the meadow, ducking into the woods and heading skyward so she could double back and catch him by surprise. She could hear him calling for her as she snuck up behind him.

Looping her arms under Remy's shoulders she whispered seductively in his ear, "Didya Miss me Sugah?" she took the opportunity to breathe deeply of his cologne.

His protests only made her lift him further into the sky.

"Put me down Rogue!" he was screaming "Ya know I don't like t fly!"

"Whatever yo' say Sugah!"

Rogue let go of him as he fell towards the pine boughs below, Curving her body in the air she started to follow, meaning to catch him before he was ever in danger of crashing.

But suddenly Rogue found that she was frozen, however hard she tried she couldn't make her body move, couldn't make herself go catch Remy, She opened her mouth but found she couldn't even scream his name.

Rogue watched him fall into the pines in horror as a booming voice filled the air.

"And thus ends the life of Remy Entienne LeBeau who found the one woman he couldn't trust, like all the women in his life couldn't trust him."

~*~

"When Ah woke up Ah had ripped mah sheet in half"

Remy looked at Rogue incredulously. She had just told him her dream and it gave him the chills how close it was to his own.

"That be how my dream started, Chere."

Rogue's brow furrowed as she looked at him, "So, how did your's end?"

"Well we were above d cloud bank and you kissed..."

"...Do Ah even want ta know how it ends?" Rogue laughed as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear

"It wasn't like dat Chere! Yo' were kissin me and den yo' lay your pretty lil head on my shoulder." Rogue sighed, growing impatient.

"But when I lifted yo' head back up you 'ad turned into 'n old woman," Rogue's eyes grew larger

"Man" Remy seemed to talk to himself "She was one Ugly ole Hag too!"

He suddenly remembered who he was talking to as he looked up into Rogue's smoldering eyes.

"Non Chere, not like da! I mean, she wasn't you. Couldn'ta ever been you."

Rogue just smiled tiredly at him and sighed. Crawling up next to him the bed she wrapped her arms around his shoulders

"We both know d'at tha were nightmares now don' we?"

Gambit would have nodded but Rogue had laid his head on her chest, he was much too content to move.

~*~

Rogue didn't dare ask Remy if his middle name was 'Entienne'. Remy didn't dare ask Rogue if she had a blue sapphire ring.

Eventually the two fell back asleep, Remy's head cradled to Rogue's chest and a contented smile on his face.


End file.
